At the present time, it is common practice to store a set of movable stairs in the ceiling of a top floor of a building. This ceiling commonly also forms the floor of the attic portion of the building.
The stairs generally are formed of joined hinge sections which permit them to be folded into a length shorter than the length of the stairs, when extended to their full length in a manner well known in the art. By reducing the length of the stairs when stored, the hole in the ceiling into which the stairs fit is conveniently reduced. The stairs, when extended, provide a convenient means for a person to travel between the top floor of the building and the attic of the building. The stairs are extended by pulling on a lead such as a rope end attached to the stairs to extend springs attached to the stairs in a manner well known in the art. The stairs are folded by compressing the springs.
Since the set of stairs are stored within a hole in the ceiling of the top floor of the building, heat energy is easily passed between the top floor and the attic through the hole. This transfer of energy is undesirable both during the time the top floor is heated or is cooled such as by air-conditioning.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a means for preventing transfer of energy between the top floor and attic of a building. In addition, it would be desirable to provide such a means for preventing energy transfer which does not interfere with the desired operation and function of the stairs.